When a photo is shot, a user may adjust white balance of a screen according to difference shooting scenes to achieve a better shooting effect or recover a real colour of an object. The user may select a certain colour temperature value, and then a shooting device adjusts the white balance of the screen according to the colour temperature value to further obtain a photo with a better colour effect or white balance effect.
However, when an existing shooting device adjusts white balance, the white balance is required to be adjusted before a shutter is pressed, that is, a photo is shot after the white balance is adjusted. For some special shooting scenes where pictures are required to be captured fast or there is no sufficient time for a user to adjust white balance, such as a scene of shooting an object which moves fast, it is difficult to adjust white balance in advance to achieve a better colour effect, which may cause a poor shooting effect. Moreover, the existing shooting device may record a picture with a single white balance effect by a single shooting, and may not meet diversified requirements of the user.